


One Happy Preacher

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity drabble. Supergirl scowled after one hungry creature appeared by many trees. She turned to Reverend Amos Howell as he glowered at the creature.





	One Happy Preacher

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl scowled after one hungry creature appeared by many trees. She turned to Reverend Amos Howell as he glowered at the creature. ''You shouldn't protect me. I'll be fine.'' Supergirl tensed when Amos tried to protect her. ''I guess you never heard me.'' 

Supergirl's eyes widened the minute the creature scratched Amos twice and he cried out. His long coat and trousers were torn. She saw his blue boxers and blushed. 

Amos collapsed and tried to smile. He winced. 

After Supergirl's new scowl formed, she lifted the creature with one hand and flung it. 

Amos smiled in bed.

Protect Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
